Hike
by ad altiora tendo
Summary: When Raven met the most pretentious, stoic, bi-polar tour guide in Clarke's engagement present trip. She unwillingly signed for the walk of her life, to find the forgotten meaning of 'love'
1. Chapter 1

When she introduced Anya to her best friend Clarke, like five years ago. She never thought they will hit it off so quickly. Anya was a lonely soul, just a few friends here and there and always tense around other people, but Clarke, she knew Clarke was different for her.

The smiles, the longing looks across the room, the need always be close to each other. The mysterious calls, the disappearing in some parties they used to attend, the short- subtle touches. It was all there from the very beginning.

Raven met Anya back in her first college year. Taking her a couple of months to finally convince Anya to join the group, and a few months later, their friends started dating.

Octavia's love story didn't come much later than a few months. When Anya introduced Lincoln, her brother, to one of the girls' parties. Leaving Raven to watch another friend falling head-over-heels in love before her eyes.

It's amazing how five years go by so quickly. Now, Clarke was two weeks away to get married.

Her heart was full. She had everything. She was studying mechanical engineering at Stanford. Her high school boyfriend followed her to California. Her friends were in love, just as she was. It was living the dream.

Or so, she thought.

It was one of those nights where she was supposed to stay at Clarke's and Octavia's for her girls night… But something in her gut was making her uncomfortable. She was supposed to be studying for a big test and after a few minutes of arguing with her friends, she took a taxi and went home.

Finding Finn in their bed with a girl from her study group was something she wouldn't give not even to her worst enemy. Bile rising in her throat as the tears were making its appearance in her already red eyes. She turned around, heading straight to the door, hearing Finn's pleading for her to stay.

She ran back to her friends' apartment.

That was two years ago.

It took her a while to finally move on, to get back on her feet, to finally see that she deserved better.

In the hard process, she failed some classes, lost her job, she could barely get out of bed, but she made it.

Her friends were the pillars of her life. They held her, they supported her through it all. They gave her the pep- talks, the toughest chats if the moment needed it, but it got her to where she is now.

She has a job fixing cars. The owner, Wick, is the sweetest guy she has ever met, the payment was good, good as she could cover all her needs good, and maybe enjoy some of it with a few nights out. It was good enough for her.

Wick. She used to have a crush on him. Well, who wouldn't? He was sweet, attentive, funny, sarcastic. Good looking too. He was married though. That crushed every hope for Raven.

But things are better.

She's on her way to find the second internship to go for her master in mechanical engineering, has a job, two great friends, she lives with them…

But there's something that never went away.

The pity looks.

Her friends really try to go unseen, but every time they're so enthusiastically speaking about their loved ones, there's a moment of silence in where they would look at each other, much to Raven's discomfort, as if to ask if it was okay to continue, 'cause, well… Raven hasn't been with anyone since the Finn fiasco.

This time was no different.

They were in a passionate chat about their partners, when silence made an appearance. The eye roll didn't go unperceived by the two other people in the room, but she didn't care. She was trying to make them see that she wasn't feeling bad because she was single.

"So, did you talk to Anya about us paying her back?". Raven tried to make conversation and trying to forget the uncomfortable moment.

It brought a spark in Clarke's eyes at the mention of her fiancèe before she showed the 'Clarke's signature pout' on her lips.

"She said; no". Clarke tried to imitate the blonde, earning a laugh from her and Octavia.

So typical of Anya.

She uses simple words most of the times, and they're already so used to it that no one complains about her lack of communication skills.

"But, isn't going to be a little expensive. I mean-".

"O. Lincoln and Anya are rich. I don't think it'll be a huge sacrifice for them". Raven intervened, with a head shake. Smiling as she takes the glass of wine to her lips.

Anya's and Lincoln's family came from successful people, CEO's, engineers, mechanics. They worked along with NASA as sponsors and participating in finding new technology, their companies are known all over the country. So, money for Anya is not a problem at all.

That's why Anya is taking them all on a week trip to a small country called Chile. Destine unknown, yet, as she wants it to be a surprise for her fiancée.

Clarke met Anya's parents a few years ago, but she never spent so many days in the same place as them, and now her nerves are showing, and the clock is ticking and sooner than later Anya would be waiting for them.

It was 7 p.m and her first glass of wine was almost untouched, something about flying always get her nervous and she has never left the country before.

She was looking for an internship in the meantime, as she writes her project to present it later on. So, no more study, no more classes. She has her own schedule to do her research. She's taking this two weeks as a vacation to get rid of the stress.

She glanced back at the clock on the wall, getting lost in her thoughts when the ringing of someone's phone echoed in the room.

It was all she needed to hear to know that Anya and Lincoln were waiting downstairs to take them to the airport.

With the luggage in hand, she turned around one last time to watch the apartment that soon enough, would be empty for good.

/

No one told her it'll be like a 15-hour fly. No one told her they were going to the coldest place ever for vacation, but the view was perfect, it was so fucking perfect, she didn't find it in herself to complain at all.

When Anya gave her the keys to the room, she went right away to put her belongings inside, closing the door and with a jump, she fell on the bed, a big sigh left her lips as she melted on the soft mattress.

Everything was breathtaking. She had a huge window in front of the single bed. She could see the whole place and even if the wind was blowing hard outside, it actually brought a sense of peace in her and without noticing she was actually starting to doze off for a much-needed nap when her phone buzzed in her pants.

With a groan, she pulled it out, unlocking the screen to see a text from Octavia.

 **Blake: Yo, Bitch. We're getting breakfast, come join us, everyone is going. DON'T FALL ASLEEP.**

She didn't notice the throbbing in her leg before because of the adrenaline rush of flying to another country. But she was starting to feel the twinges on it as she took a stand at the side of the bed. A grimace made its way to her face as she tried, with heavy-long breaths to calm herself. She pushed her hands against the area to ease a little of the pain, softly rubbing her hands against it.

She hated this part. A simple reminder that she was here, alive… And her parents gone for good.

She encouraged herself with a firm nod before straightening herself and leaving the room.

She was still amazed at how rustic the place looked. How it was just in the middle of a lake. Like a mini island. It took her mind away from everything, even the slight pain in her leg.

The place was small…She didn't know how she managed to get lost either way.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you. I was wondering where the restaurant is?". She asked one of the workers.

"Ma'am. The restaurant is outside the hostel. You go from the front door to your right, there's a pathway that leads to it". The guy answered kindly.

"Thank you". She nodded, a smile in place as she turned around, headed for the front door.

She took her phone out, to lash out at Octavia for not have been informed about where the place was located when the object flew out of her hands as she crashed into a body.

The weight of her own body was on her injured leg as she tried to balance. Pain shoot straight to it and she was sure she was on the way to collapse on the floor, thinking how she could embarrass herself in front of a stranger just in the first fifteen minutes of her arrival.

Eyes closed, waiting for the impending fall and finally give herself up to her bad luck, but surprisingly… The fall never came.

She slowly opened her eyes as if taking in her surroundings. Her focus coming back as she felt the heat and the firm grip on her waist by a firm pair of hands.

Her own hands were gripping tightly against two unknown forearms of someone she hasn't even spare a glance at… She would've laughed at the position she found herself in if it weren't for the awkwardness of it all. It was like they were ready to tango walk-out of the place, the only thing missing was the freaking music.

So, she jumped out of the stranger's arms and put the adequate distance. Rubbing her arms in a way to calm the blood running to her cheeks at the strange moment she found herself in.

"I'm sorry". She said. Looking apologetic as she finally found the courage to look up at the girl's eyes.

Green.

The most piercing green-eyes she's ever seen.

"It was my fault. I'm late and I was practically running". The woman explained. A genuinely concerned voice in her tone, and before Raven could keep blaming herself, said woman was getting the forgotten phone from the floor and extending the device for Raven to retrieve it.

"I believe this is yours". She stated with a contemptuous smile.

The soft, shy tone of the green-eyed woman was long forgotten and in place, a confident person with an arrogant smile was looking back at her.

The scoff was inevitable on her part, and the woman's smirk was quickly being replaced by what Raven knows as 'resting bitch face'.

"Yeah. Thanks". She said, rolling her eyes when she tried to take the phone back, only for the stranger to grip tighter at the device. "Thanks". She said firmly in warning, pulling her phone a bit harder and grinning in her insides when she got a small reaction of a hurt look on the woman.

"You should be more careful". The woman said. Pointing with her finger at the phone in her hands.

"Says the one that was running". She snapped back.

The girl wasn't even insulting her in any way, but the flat tone and the uninterested expression she used to say the words made something stir within Raven's bad side. That's why she answered back in a rude way.

Seriously, this woman and that presumptuous look were raising every fiber of temperament within her and she was ready to lash out when the door behind her was opened by a little guy.

"Hola. Me gustarìa poder entrar, por favor". he asked sweetly. (Hello, I'd like to go inside, please)

She should've taken those Spanish classes back in her first year of college. Now she was stuck in place, mouth open and closing like a fish out of the water, not understanding a word of what he said and she sneaked a short glance to her left side only to find the woman trying to hide a smirk as she watched her reaction.

"Lo sentimos". The woman said kindly as she gripped softly the sleeve of Raven's jacket for them to step aside from the main entrance. "Ella no maneja mucho el español todavía. Que tengas unas excelentes vacaciones". (We're sorry. She doesn't know that much Spanish yet. Have a really good holidays)

She was earned an enthusiastic nod from the boy as he walked into the lobby and taking a seat on the nearest couch.

"Thought you were latin". The woman practically accused her, eyebrow raised in challenge and Raven had enough. "You have the looks. I mean no offense". She started.

"As if being latin is an offense". Seriously, who is this girl?. "Non taken… Now if you'll excuse me". She said, opening the door once again and leaving the green-eyed girl behind, but not before intentionally brushing with enough strength the woman's shoulder against her own, and finally make it outside.

The hard wind hitting her face made her regret the decision to just go out with her jacket. It really was freezing and her hands weren't helping with her body temperature. So, she put them in her jacket pockets and a few seconds later she found the small wood cabin followed by the pathway. It was close, not more than a minute walk and she thanked every god because she wanted a comfy and warm place to spend her much needed breakfast.

"Hey".

She heard behind her.

Who is this woman?. She already has had enough of the pain in her leg and the early encounter with this arrogant girl for her to postpone the misery.

"Why are you following me?". She asked, frustration matching her voice as she kept her steady walk to the cabin. Plainly ignoring the woman walking by her side.

She has too much pride to let the woman watch her limping her way through. The leg hurt like a bitch, but she was not going to show the tiny bit of weakness in front of her.

"I'm going that way". She deadpanned. Pointing to the cabin.

"Have a good walk then". She motioned with her hands for the girl to keep walking. Annoyed at the unwanted company.

"Don't need to be rude". Said the girl in a small but firm tone.

She had to do a double-check at that.

The way this girl can go from entertained, to sound like a fucking robot, to then sound hurt at her words was still a mystery to her. Her stoic, emotionless face made it hard for Raven to read through this girl's tough exterior.

"Who are yo-".

"Lexa!".

She was so caught up in start another argument with the green-eyed woman that she didn't realize they were inside the small restaurant and none other than Lexa was holding the door open for her.

She looked at her from the corner of her eyes as she walked past her.

 _That sounded exactly like-_

"An". She heard behind her.

She turned her head back so quickly that she was surprised she didn't hurt her neck in the process. She watched the impassive girl going straight into Anya's awaiting arms and it was enough for her mouth to hang open in astonishment.

She looked around the restaurant, waiting o find the hidden cameras any time now, but none of that was really happening.

She looked back at the table, her friends were already in their seats, food served on the table and Octavia was waving her over enthusiastically. Legs responding automatically, a thin- line on her lips while marching to they group¡s table.

"Took you long enough, Anya ordered for us". O told her, as she pulled the chair back before taking a seat.

"Did she ordered for me?".

"No. She didn't know what you wanted to try". Clarke spoke to her, concern all over the blonde's face as she watched Raven carefully. She knew Clarke knew something was bothering her.

"Oh… I-".

"Babe, guys". Anya started, holding in a one-arm hug at the woman she almost had a fight with not five minutes ago. "This is my cousin Lexa. Lexa this is Octavia, my fiancée Clarke, and that one is Raven".

She couldn't help but maintain the eye contact. There was something about the woman that frustrated Raven to no end. She couldn't be so uptight, so educated… So, composed.

She was practically deflecting her anger on Lexa because of her leg but Lexa didn't even flinch, she didn't answer back… The green-eyed girl smiled at everyone on the table, but the moment the name 'Raven' was out of Anya's mouth, she turned her stoic expression back on.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had a little problem with the check-in". She said. Earning a few responses of 'no problem' as she took a seat in front of Raven. Eyes glued to the menu. Voices raising at the table, continuing the chatting.

Everyone was oblivious to the tension between both of them. Stealing a few glances and quickly adverting them when their gazes locked above the table.

"You okay?". Clarke asked. Breaking a little bit of tension from Raven.

"Yeah".

Clarke, the only one who actually knew everything about her.

"You sure? is it your leg?".

"No, seriously, I'm okay". She tried to reassure her with a smile.

It didn't do the trick, she knows Clarke knows something is wrong, but the pleading look she threw her way was enough for Clarke to drop the subject and go back to the conversation.

"Oh, Rae. I can tell them to bring the menu in English. I forgot you didn't ask for food". Anya tried.

"No, I- I can handle it". She said. Who was she trying to impress? She knows nothing about Spanish other than the basics, and this… words were not going to translate on its own.

"You what?". Octavia laughed.

"Where are your parents, An?". She knows she was not being smooth with the topic change. Bringing a few sniffed laughs among the group and she dropped her head on her hands. "Give me that English menu, Anya". She said. Looking up an offering the first honest little laugh to the group, shaking her head at how stupid she was being.

"Sure". It was the only word out of Anya's mouth before the blonde left the table, and the group was left in a comfortable silence.

"So, you're the one who tamed my cousin?". Lexa asked with that smirk that Raven already hates.

"I wouldn't call it that". Clarke smiled shyly, the red tinting her friend's cheeks, told her she was nervous.

It surprised her. Clarke generally never blushes, maybe with Anya, but not with strangers.

"Actually, Clarke. Lexa speaks the truth. Anya was impossible to control, now she's so whipped". Lincoln joked as Octavia snuggled against his chest.

"Seems like you are going that way too". Lexa answered sweetly.

"I-".

"He already is". Octavia answered for him.

"What about you, Lex. Anyone interesting nowadays?". Her cousin Lincoln asked.

Raven shouldn't be hearing this conversation. It was rude, but seeing as everyone was looking and waiting expectantly for an answer, she didn't have another alternative.

"Linc". It was a flat tone, not rude but not welcoming either. Lexa was clearly passive-aggressive in her warning.

That got Raven's curiosity to pick up. The girl was so happy and calm talking about her cousins' loved ones but when it came to her own love life, she put her walls up once again. Raven wasn't stupid. She can practically see herself projected on this girl. She has practically closed herself off to any relationship too.

She knows Lincoln has touched a nerve in this girl to get so defensive on the spot.

"Here you go". Anya said. Handling the menu to a curious Rave who rapidly made herself busy, reading at 'today's menu' and praying to god that this breakfast ends soon enough for them to get out of the awkward situation.

When Lincoln cleared his throat, the situation didn't get better either.

It was supposed to get Lexa's attention, but everyone turned their heads to the guy, and to be honest, she kind of felt bad for him.

He knew the question threw Lexa off, and everyone could feel the tension radiating from her posture, so now the attention was on him once again and if it weren't for Anya, Raven swore Lexa was ready to fly out of the restaurant.

"My parents' fly from Santiago got delayed, so they'll be here in a couple of hours". Anya announced at the table. Oblivious to the tension in the group, specifically from Lexa and Lincoln as she took Clarke's hand in her own, smiling sweetly at her before taking a long sip of her coffee.

Raven was used to this kind of affections. Her friend's smile really reached her eyes. They shine, they really do.

The cliché response of the body at love.

She used to watch Finn that way. The twinkle in her eyes, the stupid smile she threw his way when they made each other breakfasts in the mornings. The way her body reacted to the touches, the giddiness of it all. How she felt energized and full of happiness. It felt-

Clarke was on her side in the blink of an eye.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts, that the hiss coming from her mouth caught the entire table by surprised.

"You okay?". Clarke asked, hand going straight to Raven's, and it finally drawn to her.

Her leg was aching so much. The sudden throbbing was starting to feel unbearable, hand stealthily rubbing her leg in an attempt to stop the sharp pain radiating from it.

"Yeah. I- I-".

She fought the expression of pain out of her face, quick steady breaths filled her lungs to calm herself.

"Let's go back". Clarke urged her carefully to her feet.

She wasn't in the mood to argue. She just needed the peace and quiet and more importantly, to get the worried looks out of her persona.

She took one last glance at the table, looking apologetic as she was carried away by Clarke and Octavia, who joined them a few seconds later.

/

"I'm going to set up a warm bath for you". Octavia said. Moving hurriedly across the room while Clarke supported Raven, leading her to the bed.

"You're freezing, Raven". Clarke stated.

"Well, thank the weather". She responded.

"Hey". Hands holding both cheeks, making Raven lock eyes with the blonde. "That's why you were so tense back there when you came in".

It was half the truth.

Lexa was making her tense too, but yeah. The principal factor was mostly due to the pain.

"I didn't want to ruin-".

"You don't ruin anything. Seriously, you should've told me". A sad-disappointed tone in her voice. Dropping her hands from Raven's face to the sore leg

Clarke does not feel sorry for her, just, guilty. Raven knows the blonde was blaming herself for not having noticed that she was in pain, for knowing that she felt like she had to mute her issues to not 'ruin' the fun. For feeling like she was the problem.

"I know. I promise I'll try to voice my suffering more often". She shrugged playfully.

"It's not funny, Rae. You know we worry". Clarke snapped. Straightening her body, looking down at her in a sign of defiance. Waiting to see if the brunette would come up with one of her sarcastic comment to evade the topic.

Deflated shoulders. A short but noticeable nod from Raven, and Clarke let a relieve sigh out of her mouth.

"You should put on some warmer clothes. You know the cold is your leg's worst enemy".

She watched how Clarke was in deep thought, hands going through her blonde hair, eyes fixed on the door, looking for an answer.

"Rae, the bath's ready". Octavia called from the doorframe. Arms crossed over her chest, looking at the duo by the bed.

"Hey. Did Anya said something about outdoor stores back at the cabin?". Clarke asked Octavia.

"Why?". She narrows her eyes.

"Raven here". She nodded towards the brunette seated on the bed. "Didn't bring clothes accorded to the weather".

"Well, that's Anya's fault, to be honest. She didn't say she would bring us here". Raven intervened. Earning the approval nod from O'.

"You could still have packed for everything". Clarke argued back.

Raven's mouth already opening to retaliate.

"Oh, please. Ask Lexa. End of story. Don't fight. Not now". Octavia reprimanded.

At that, Raven's head snapped to Octavia. A silent question dancing in her eyes.

"What?". Octavia looked confused at Raven's weird expression.

"Why Lexa?". The brunette finally voiced her question.

"Well. Anya did say she's been here before as a tourist guide. She probably knows better about these type of clothes than any of us". Octavia shrugged. As if it wasn't that big of a deal.

It's not like Raven hated Lexa. It's just. How do you ask a favor to someone you treated so badly back then?.

"See, Clarkey?. I'll ask the robot chick about that after I take a bath". She said, flinching internally at the annoying pain emanating from the sore muscle as she stood from the bed.

"Great". Clarke smiled in triumph.

"You sound like a mom". Raven joked, easing the tension in the room and finally disappearing from the bedroom. Bathroom door closed behind her. "Thank you guys!". She exclaimed. Waiting to feel the front door come to a close, to know she was left alone.

Finally letting the silent tears of pain to fall down her cheeks

I apologize for any mistakes :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for taking so long. Probably I'm doing it this way, though. An update per month or if I have the time or inspired, it may take less time.

* * *

She was not going to voice her concerns.

But after Raven left, she couldn't help but notice how the girl was pressing her hand against her thigh. The hiss coming from the brunette's mouth only meant she was in pain.

Being the respectful person she was. Asking was not on the table.

Anya would've told her through the years.

"How's Clarke liking the place?". Lexa asked once again. Trying to lift the spirits.

"She's adapting. The place is beautiful. The weather though". The blonde one explained. "You told me it was summer". Anya mocked her, pointing to the window. Wind moving the tree leaves, the water of the lake making small little waves.

"It is". She reaffirmed. "But is the Chilean antarctica". She smirked mischievously. "It's going to be cold. Somedays you'll have a calm, sunny day. The next you're having torrential rain".

"Well, nice one, Lexa". Anya jested.

She smirked.

Lexa was used to this kind of weather. The rain, the snow. Dirt hitting her face. Nights in the open.

She loved the mountain views. To climb them.

She lived for this; The freedom, nature.

"Not my fault you didn't look up for information".

"Not my fault you didn't inform us. you're the one who knows about this".

"Okay, okay. Stop it". Lincoln laughed along with the girls' playful bickering.

"How was the expedition?". He addressed Lexa.

"The mos difficult I've ever had". She said. Biting her bottom lip, waiting for Anya's typical question to come out.

"why would you willingly put yourself out in those precarious situations?". Anya murmured.

"You wouldn't understand. Being up there is... Liberating".

"Jesus". She couldn't quite stop the smile. No, when Lexa was talking about mountaineering with that dreamy look in her eyes. "What did you planned for us today?".

"Nothing". was the simple answer.

"No, seriously".

"Nothing. You guys just arrived. You're not tired?". Narrowed eyes, watching Lincoln and Anya curiously.

"Now that you mentioned it". Lincoln started. "Yes. Jet lag is hitting pretty hard right now. I'm gonna go. Have a nap with O' before dinner time'".

Making a quick get away, both women were left alone smiling at each other.

"You're finally here". Anya talked after a while.

"I am". She nodded. "I didn't think you'd keep the promise about not telling the girls about me until I was ready".

"Not my story to tell, Lexa. If you wanted to be left alone and get better. There was nothing for me to do but to respect it. I did tell Clarke though".

Anya. Always the wise.

When her life broke apart five years ago, she didn't think it would take her this much to get to where she was.

She didn't want new people in her life, not back then when she was grieving and dealing with the guilt.

She wanted people to meet her when she could be the old-free-spirit Lexa. Just like today.

Thankfully, Anya didn't push her.

Only Clarke knew because Anya wanted to talk about Lexa; her beloved cousin, and sister, and she couldn't deny the request.

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it". Anya shrugged. "I'm just happy to have you back".

"Me too".

/

The heater, and a warm bed eased the pain, but still she had to swallow some pain-killers.

She hates it. The pills make her sleepy, but they did the trick on her leg.

No pain at all.

After a long-deserved nap, she woke up to the sun setting behind the horizon. Bringing a smile to her face at the view.

She reached for her phone on the bedside table just as Clarke's i.d. Appeared on her screen.

"Jello". She answered enthusiastically. Supporting her back against the backrest of the bed.

" _You're awake"._ Clarke stated.

"Yeah, no shit. Sherlock". She mocked. Hearing Octavia's giggle in the background and practically imagining Clarke's eye roll while smirking at her antics.

" _How are you feeling?"._

"Good. Better. No more pain". She delivered vaguely.

" _That's good"_.

"You guys called me just to ask how I was doing?".

" _We're going back to reception. Have dinner with everyone. Lincoln's and Anya's parents arrived a few hours back and want to meet up with the gang. You in?"._ Octavia stepped in. Sensing Raven's awkwardness over the phone, helping her in changing the discussion.

They shouldn't be stopping the fun because of a limp leg. Not now, not ever.

"Sure. Give me fifteen minutes". She said. Getting out of bed and going straight to her luggage. Looking for warmer clothes. Shoulder and ear squeezing her phone to not drop it on the floor.

" _We're fetching you at your room, don't worry"._

"That's not necesa-". She stopped her ministrations to get her phone out of her ear. Looking at her wallpaper screen, meaning Clarke hung-up on her.

She couldn't even get mad at them. They just wanted to make sure she was _really_ ok to go and have a nice time.

Throwing her phone on the bed. She took a few clothing items from the bag and changed as fast as she could before applying eyeliner and checking herself in the bathroom mirror.

She's never been self-conscious, but something about meeting Anya's parents and see Lexa again made her want to look presentable enough to help her best-friend's case.

They were rich, and even if Clarke already had the pleasure to meet them, they have yet to get to know Clarke's friends, and she didn't want to look like a poor little college girl to them, but with what she packed, there was just so much she could do.

She wanted the grown-up version for them to see. For Lexa to see.

Raven knows she came out strong with the green-eyed woman this morning, and she wanted to make amends. This was the only way she could find right now; To be the mature one and ask Lexa to forgive her harsh behavior.

It wasn't too much later when she heard the knock on the door, and she smiled in her insides at the prospect of expending time with her friends.

They are everything for Raven, and everyone would find it stupid to get excited about spending time with people that you already see on a daily basis. She lives with them, but, whatever. They can choke. 'Cause these two girls she was looking at right now, spotting huge toothy-bright smiles back at her, were her family.

She wouldn't trade them for the world.

The hostel looked even more amazing with the lights on. They adorned every single frame with these tiny little lights, bringing magic to the already magic place.

Octavia explained that the hostel has a small restaurant inside that only works at dinner time, preventing people to go freeze out there and that this time no one had to suffer the short but windy walk to the outside restaurant-cabin.

They took a turn to the left to see Anya and Lincoln talking in what seemed to be a really enthusiastic story with their parents, and a much invested Lexa too.

They were all oblivious to the girls' approach until Lexa's gaze fell on the brunette's brown-eyes when they were almost reaching the table.

She stood up so quickly from her seat, Raven could only watch curiously and to be honest a little amused at Lexa's sudden action.

And suddenly, every pair of eyes were looking at the woman in question.

It wasn't like Lexa was going to say the truth.

Seeing Raven coming to them, brought a nervous fluttering feeling to set on her stomach.

Even if Raven was using an oversized cream-color sweeter, tight black jeans and white converse, with hair cascading over her shoulders, she still made Lexa's heart skip a beat and making her unconsciously stand up, to greet her... Them. She internally corrected herself.

"I uh- I remembered, Quint said he was going to call me at ten, so I have to get my phone. Be right back". She pointed across the room to the hall.

"Lexa. Is eight o'clock". Anya answered slowly. Checking her cousin over to see if she was ok.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, my bad". She said clumsily before sitting back again, followed by the three girls, but out of them, only Raven was still looking directly at Lexa in question, because her phone was right there on the table.

Lexa did everything she could to look nonchalant about her previous action. So, she gave everyone the most boring expression she could to seem unfazed by her sudden outburst.

After quick introductions, the chatting came naturally over the table.

Exchanging stories about the couples, and Anya and Lincoln's parents were providing the embarrassment to them, telling stories of when the trio of Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa were just teenagers.

"You're an engineer, Raven?". Gustus asked, interested in the girl's curriculum when Anya mentioned something about her a few moments back.

"I- Not quite, sir. I'm technically still in college". She smiled politely at him.

He was a big man. To say he was intimidating would be an understatement, but she tried to overthrow her shyness, and nerves away as she answered.

"How much do you have left to complete?".

"I'm actually looking for a second internship. To get a master. So probably still a year to go".

She side-eyed Lexa, who was plainly staring at her with such attention, she almost wanted to hide at how nervous she was making her but once again she found herself fighting it.

And the conversation went on and on, all through the night.

Anya's parents were the first to retreat to their room, followed by Lincoln and Octavia, not too far behind. Leaving the engaged couple with Lexa and Raven.

"Anya told us you worked here?". Clarke asked Lexa.

"Yeah, for a year and a half". She delivered vaguely, but the pleading look Anya thew her way, was enough for her to continue. "I ended up liking mountaineering better. I loved it here, though. Is a huge national reserve". The grateful smile Anya gave her was enough for her to know, she did well.

"That's amazing. I don't know how you can do that. It seems-".

"Dangerous". Anya interrupted. "But my light-headed cousin loves to tempt death". She was wearing a smirk, and Lexa knew her cousin didn't mean any harm with her words.

"Every single day". She sarcastically answered back. Her comment brought laughs at the table and then a comfortable silence made itself know in the group.

This was the perfect time for them to appreciate the moment. To see how things have turned out.

Raven looked at Anya, eyes radiating happiness. Clarke had a huge smile on her face, knowing that Anya was there with her along with her best friends by her side.

Lexa,though. Lexa was a new addition to the family, and Raven didn't know how to feel about that.

Anya never talked about her before. Not a single word about the existence of this woman. Her curiosity picking up every single time about how different this tall girl was comparing to their early reunion back at the hostel entrance.

She started off being really sweet to her, then mocking her about her Spanish, or lack thereof. And then just getting in her nerves.

"- Raven". Clarke snapped her fingers in front of her, to get her attention.

"Sorry, I was... Thinking about something". She smiled apologetically at her companion.

"We were telling Lexa about how we're not prepared for the cold weather-". Clarke tried for Raven to stay with them.

"She's taking us out of the reserve an into town for us to purchase what is needed". Anya ended for her fiancée.

"Wow. You're already finishing each other sentences. That's- That's-".

"Disgusting". Lexa finished for Raven.

A gawky look was shared between them at that, but soon enough they were looking away and at their drinks.

Anya and Clarke, if they noticed, they didn't say anything and soon enough they were leaving them alone as they retired back to their rooms.

This woman can get on Raven's bad mood in a matter of seconds. Lexa has been staring without saying a word and to be honest, she felt embarrased all of a sudden.

"You have something to say or are you gonna stare at me all night?". This was not how she wanted to start, but she needed to take the woman's attention off of her to breathe.

Lexa blinked a couple of times, straightening her posture, back against the chair, and hands playing nervously over the table.

"Sorry". Lexa said. Looking everywhere but at her.

She was fucking it up and coming off as rude all over again in Lexa's presence.

With a clear of her throat, she said. "No, I- I'm the one who's sorry. That came out rash, I didn't mean to".

"Do you get this defensive with everyone or is it just me?".

"Do you stare at everyone in silence for uncomfortable minutes or it's just with me?". Raven answered back.

"In my defense. I was just trying to come up with a conversation". A shrug, body posture relaxed and Raven knew Lexa was going back to her cocky-self.

"In my defense, I was kind of creeped out by you staring at me for too long". She shrugged back.

Not a chance in hell. She would not apologize to this... Brash woman. Not when that mocking smirk was back on Lexa's face.

"You're sassy".

"And you are annoying".

The last phrase got lost in the room as the waiter came to their table, asking if they would want another glass of wine before the place close up for the night.

But Lexa refused. Politely dismissing the guy as she got up, leaving Raven sitting alone by the table all the while, thinking in ways to not be seen too brusque for leaving, but suddenly the air in the room was charged with some unfamiliar tension and she had the need to escape as soon as possible.

She decided to give Raven a nod in goodbye before turning around and marching to her room.

"Hey!. You forgot your phone". Raven called out to her.

Going back, she thanked Raven for the reminder and taking the phone from her hands, careful not to touch a single piece of skin from the latina as she once again nodded awkwardly.

"It's eleven p.m". Raven stated. Earning a confused look from the light-brown-haired woman. "You said earlier, you had to call Quint at ten and that your phone was in your room". She was the one smirking this time. Clearly now, Lexa was busted in her white-lie from earlier.

Saved by the bell. Or more so by her phone. The caller i.d appearing on her screen spelled the name Quint.

She looked one last time at Raven, who was standing from her chair, probably to go back to her room for the night, and then Lexa took a quick turn and left her there.

* * *

After Lexa's rudeness last night, she made her mission into not being left alone with her, ever again if she could prevent it.

10:00 a.m flashed the clock on her night stand.

A satisficed sigh left her mouth. Body stretching before relaxing again back on the soft mattress.

Eyes closed. A content smile adorned her features at the outside sound of pouring rain. God, she could stay like this forever just to have a lazy day for the first time in months... But the knock on the door threw all those plans to the back of her mind.

Reluctantly, she got up from the bed. Opening the door.

"Morning". Lexa deadpanned. Looking stoic as ever as she looked at her.

"Anya's at the end of the hall".

Lexa must have the wrong room, otherwise, she didn't know what she could possibly want from her.

"I know. I'm here for you actually".

Puzzled expression and Lexa decided to explain. "The couples are busy". She started. "If you know what I mean". She chuckled at Raven's grossed out expression. "Anya told me to get you. We're having breakfast and then we're going into town to get you-". She looked at Raven. Eyes traveling from head to toe and back again, slowly. "-Proper clothes other than cute polar Pj's". Last part, slowly delivered, making fun of Raven's look.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Ashamed to be found in these type of clothes by non-other than Lexa. The woman who apparently had nothing better to do than mocking her nonstop.

"They could've call-".

"And you were not answering your phone. Hence, why I'm here acting as the messenger".

Raven closed her mouth at the answer.

She gave Lexa a stiff nod and it was all the woman needed to leave Raven at the door.

Of course her friends couldn't contact her. When she went to check on her phone; The charger cable was badly plugged-in on the device, leaving her with a dead phone for the rest of the morning.

She let out a deep frustrated breath before having a calm but short shower, for later to walk to the inside restaurant.

She was greeted with warm smiles from the woods' parents and a bored Lexa as she ordered breakfast.

"How was your first night?". Raven learned the older woman was called. Asked.

"Great. I slept like a baby". A sincere smile adorning her lips. "Also, I wanted to say thank you for what you are doing for us. Inviting us here and paying for everything. We really owe you so much".

"Raven-". Gustus started softly."- You don't have to thank us. You're family now, but thank you for being so sweet".

A snort alerted Raven just in time to see Lexa rolling her eyes.

She waited until Gustus and Laura were busy before leaning over the table, whispering harshly at Lexa."What is your problem?".

"Nothing, just thinking how the word 'sweet' fits with you, that's all". An uninterested Lexa says, lowering her voice to not be heard by her aunt and uncle.

And there it was, a silent almost unseen smirk on Lexa's face to get Raven fuming all over the place.

"Is this vacation your 'pissing-my-cousin-best-friend-off', just to make your life a little more entertaining?".

"Of course not". Lexa answered, feigning offense. "I just say what's on my mind. It's you the one who gets offended easily and get pissed', as you put it". And now Lexa was too, leaning over the table, a low boring tone of voice as she delivered her sentence.

"If you could be a little bit more approachable and nice, we wouldn't be having these probl-".

"Shut up". Lexa whispered, cutting the distance between them across the table.

"Excuse me?". Raven whispered a little tad louder than necessary.

"Gustus and Laura are looking at us, and your friends are coming. So, I suggest you for us to drop this if you don't want to make everyone feel out of place". She said, calm irradiating from her body, making everyone see that they were just pleasantly talking and not actually bickering like two high school girls.

Taking a chance to look at her left. Gustus and Laura were looking concerned about her and Lexa's previous closeness, but she proved that nothing was wrong by throwing them the most charming smile she could muster before gazing back at Lexa and giving her a short nod, that only meant 'truce'.

'Truce' for as long as breakfast lasted.

/

The ride to 'Puerto Natales' took almost an hour from the reserve.

The cold was once again doing its thing, and Raven's leg was slightly suffering from being on the van and from the cold.

Closing the distance from the van to get inside the outdoor store to avoid the rain, she sighed in relief at the heat enveloping her body.

"You okay?". Octavia asked, standing right by her side.

"Yeah. Just a bit chilly".

Something in her eyes told Octavia that she was not going to have a discussion about her leg today, 'cause the black-haired girl scattered through the tent, pulling Lincoln along with her and leaving Raven there to look at the clothes.

These all looked expensive for her little pocket.

She looked across the room to find Laura and Gustus in their probably expensive outdoor gear as they talked to the guy by the counter.

Anya, Lincoln, and Clarke were probably asking Lexa which one of the jackets they were seeing was better suited for them to buy and wear, while Octavia was lost in between, touching some probably high-priced snow goggles at the store display cabinet.

Gazing a few times to everyone, she took the price tag of something called 'first layer' in her hand. Widening her eyes at the numbers she just saw before clearing her throat and leaving the tag loose to fall back against the material.

Taking a chance one again to see if someone in the store was there to aim her in her lack of information about what these clothes could possibly help her through when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Anya pointing at her to none other than Lexa, who puffed out a breath in frustration before she started walking to her.

 _No,no,no,no,no._

She chastised herself for the stupid 360º turn she just gave on the same spot, just to hopefully lose Lexa, who just like herself was spotting a grimace at being pushed to mingle with each other.

Taking once again the price tag in her hands, and reading it over and over again just to look busy and preferably Lexa would just walk past her, and leave her alone to her misery and lack of money to buy these, but clearly destiny had other plans, and suddenly Lexa was standing right next to her, looking lost about how to start a conversation.

"Need any help?".

"No, thank you". Raven let out in one breath.

"Okay". And with a nod, Lexa left an incredulous Raven behind.

A disconcerted look followed Lexa's retracting figure before she snapped out of it and looked back at the same clothes for the th time.

"Wait!". Raven exclaimed. Eyes rising back to Lexa, just to see her waiting expectantly at what she was gonna say. "I may need... Some help".

Lexa wasn't too keen on going back, or at less that's what her features could describe.

"Do you sweat too much?".

"No".

"Do you usually smell after an activity?".

She thought about defending her case, but the genuine question coming from the green-eyed woman, kept her mouth shut.

"No".

"Do you suffer too much from cold-weather?".

She paused at that. She didn't mind the cold. Her leg on the other hand.

"Yes, sometimes".

"Okay, well-".

"Listen, to be honest, just get me the cheaper ones. I don't have that much money with me to buy all these gear clothes". She let out all at once.

"I- That's not a problem. We're payi-".

"I work my ass off at work. I'm gonna pay for my things". She hissed.

Blinking a couple of times, Lexa cleared her throat before taking a whole suit of clothes at shoving it onto Raven's hands. "There".

* * *

Rain ruined every plan that Lexa apparently had for everyone today. So instead, she found herself having a nice coffee, seated by her bedroom window thinking about today's events.

Two days and Anya's cousin occupied most of her thoughts, and she didn't know what it meant or what kind of stuff her brain wanted to tell her, 'cause looking and thinking about the woman's behavior. Nothing made sense to her; She was rude, sarcastic, and apparently, had a snarky-witty comment about every single stuff Raven did.

Discarding the physical aspect of Lexa because, yes, the woman was beautiful. Tall, but not by much, green eyes, a soft but deceiving look, legs for days and probably a really fit body if what Anya says Lexa did about mountaineering was true. She wasn't attracted to her. Not by a mile, and that much she knows because she's one-hundred percent straight.

Maybe she's just in the need to put Lexa in place, but deep down if someone has been rude these last times they have seen each other it's her and Lexa have just been trying to help.

After breakfast, she could have sworn she saw Lexa giving her an apologetic look because of her early behavior back at the table.

Even after Raven rudely dismissed her from the store when Anya's cousin was trying to help, Lexa still shared a couple of short stares at her all through the ride back to 'Torres del Paine; national reserve', especially when Octavia gripped her leg a little too strong after laughing at a joke Lincoln told to the gang, which ended with her grimacing just when Lexa locked eyes with her.

A worried look crossed over the green-eyed woman's eyes watching Raven in obvious discomfort but quickly cover it up with turning back around and looking out of the window.

The way she acts, it's a mistery for Raven.

The rumble coming straight from her stomach, brought her back to the present.

She checked her phone, it was already 4:00 p.m and she hasn't had anything since breakfast this morning.

With new determination, she picked up her new jacket(courtesy of the woods) and made it outside the room.

Because of the rain, the outside-restaurant was closed for the day, leaving a handful of people to be taking turns into getting a table inside the place.

Comparing to what everyone might say, she was quite independent and sometimes liked to do things on her own, like having a late brunch by herself in one of the tables close to the window.

A huge salad with a stake and a natural juice were enough for her.

She was eating peacefully on her own, when someone seated opposite her on the front chair, almost choking in her salad as she drowned in the presence in front of her.

"you don't have enough with looking at me all day, but now you have to stalk me?".

"How would I look at you without being stalking you?". Lexa said before taking a big sandwich to her mouth.

"Touché". Lexa hummed at that. "What are you doing here?".

"Eating".

It earned an eye roll from Raven. "I meant, what are you doing here, sitting with me?".

"Not enough tables to actually ignore you, but apparently, according to you, I'm stalking you. So there is that too".

"You can't actually answer a question without being sarcastic?". Raven asked, rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm herself.

"Well, to be honest. You started it".

"You know what?. You're right". Raven looked serious and that was enough for Lexa to put her attention on the brown-eyed girl. "You take out the worse in me with your robotics antics, so how about we make ourselves a favor and don't address each other all through this trip. Surely you can do that".

"Even if that would be the most ideal plan I've ever heard you say, that's highly impossible with knowing you and I are spending the next two weeks together along with our families, so yeah. Maybe you could just stop being rude and I can stop being 'Sarcastic' and that it'll fix the problem".

Mouth and eyes wide-open. She was surprised to hear the woman say so many words in the same sentence and to profoundly made a good point in the process. Much to Raven's dismay, she in fact was right.

"Deal". She said defiantly.

"Deal". Lexa answered back and their meal was eaten in deep silence.

* * *

:) have a nice night/ day


End file.
